galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
VR-Spacebus-Ch3-bjh
Chapter 3: Cobalt Springs Posted: 7/23/2019, 5:21:28 AM Cobalt Springs was the second planet around an orange K spectrum sun in a system with eight planets, an asteroid belt and many moons. Cobalt Springs was a beautiful blue and green planet when seen from space. It had been colonized by Union settlers only about 60 years ago. The space around the system was deemed unclaimed by both the Nul and the Union, but once had been considered a Shiss system and part of Hazzzock’s realm . Valthim cocked his head and put down the cards he was holding, playing a game of solitaire. “We just dropped out of Quasi Space . That means we are decelerating into Tangerine system .” Lady Luna who had not spoken a single word sitting removed from the rest of the passengers looking pale and sickly said with wide eyes. “I thought the next stop we make would be Cobalt Springs?” Daphne sat reclined and not very lady like in her seat and rolled her eyes. “You haven’t traveled much have you? Tangerine is the name of the System, Cobalt Springs is the name of the second planet and also the name of the Colony there.” Valthim gave Daphne a scolding glare. “Not everybody is compelled to move on every so often.” Peacock opened his sample box and said to Boone. “Dr. Boone, for local information about this colony I would consider letting you sample another one of my whiskeys.” Doc Boone who had dozed for most of the time straightened up in his seat. “My dear Hitchcock, you are a man of my heart.” “Peacock, my name is Peacock.” Boone rubbed his hand across his face and said. “Well, Cobalt Springs is environmentally pretty much the opposite of Rigo’s. The planet is in the innermost life zone region and overgrown from pole to pole with the densest Jungles known to the Union, well perhaps not as dense as Green Hell and certainly not as dangerous. Even though it does have its life threatening challenges, I’ve been there a few times in my capacity as a physician.” As Boone said that, Sprewell snickered. “You are as much a Physician as this bus is a Luxury liner. You couldn’t cure a hangnail.” Boone straightened even more and looked offended and angry into Sprewell’s direction. “I happened to be the Chief Medical Officer aboard a Union Battleship. You could not begin to understand what training and skills I needed to get such a posting.” Sprewell was now even more amused and Valthim too smiled with dis-contempt and said. “You are nothing but a windbag. No Union Fleet Officer would ever sink so low and beg a stranger for liquor samples.” Peacock however handed doc the little bottle. “Do go on, Mr. Boone, about Cobalt Springs I mean.” Everyone noticed that Peacock no longer addressed Boone with his medical title. Boone took the bottle with a slight hesitation; it was clear as his desire for alcohol became stronger than his sense of self dignity and only Daphne noticed the sparkling tear that shimmered in Doc Boone’s eye. He cleared his throat and said to Peacock. “Cobalt Springs the settlement is built on pillars above a large swamp. The humidity almost always hovers around 100 percent and then it rains. Average temperature is around fifty degrees and visibility seldom exceeds 10 meters. While it has plenty of water it stinks, to standard Terrans it is almost unbearable.” Peacock shuddered and then said. “There are bars, right?” “Oh yes there are, four of them. The Thousand Molds Saloon is the biggest.” “What is the industry there?” Doc Boone unscrewed the little bottle and drained it in one swallow. “Biggest company would be Blue Tree Oil Inc. They make an exotic food and cosmetic oils from a local tree nut. Then there is Nut farmers, Jungle Scavengers, Exotic Wood Cutters, Insect collectors and Wunka Hunters. Shaill love the place.” Baldy had taken the bus down and as they passed the first clouds. Water currents were dripping in heavy streaks across the front viewport. The local sun looked like a pale orange and was barely penetrating the heavy fog. Wilcox, shuddered.”I’ve been here three times and every time I hoped it would be the last.” Baldy shrugged. “Thousand Molds has a very good menu. The guy that runs it is from Earth and what he calls Creole cookin’ is worth a trip all the way from Blue Moon, trust me.” Through the fog the lights of the settlement became visible. Thousands of strong lights with huge soft halos peeled the shadowy outlines of buildings and structures from the soupy conditions as they descended further. The local landing field, now right below the space bus was a hexagonal platform big enough to accommodate the Meteor class freighters that came once a month to collect the local wares. Unseen from above were the immense Duro Crete pillars keeping it about ten meters above the jungle canopy and one hundred meters above the soaky swamp ground. Along with the bus, the twenty Apaches descended, looking almost like huge green glowing insects in the soupy mist. Baldy released a huge sigh of relieve as he powered down the engines and said. “That was cutting it close, we were almost at a 190.” Wilcox got up and smiled. “Well at least we did not run in any Shiss or Dai.” Baldy gave him a smile and then opened the Inter ship Communicator. “Dear Passengers, we have arrived at Cobalt Springs. Due to necessary maintenance we will leave for Shallow not before 0500, that is in eight hours. For those who leave us here I like to thank you for choosing the Coreward Space Bus Company as your transportation provider.” A flexible tunnel attached itself at the main hatch of the bus and seconds later the heavy airlock door moved aside. Lady Luna was the first, eager to leave the bus and find her husband. Valthim wordlessly took her bag. She acknowledged his service with the faintest nod and then paid no further attention to the man. Yet to the others it seemed as she had paid him a million credits. Valthim looked as if he just had been knighted. A short slide belt ride through that transparent tunnel took the passengers to a large elevator at the edge of the platform. As they entered the elevator, Peacock tried carefully to remain in the middle of the big transparent elevator car, as it descended past the tree canopy towards the actual settlement As the elevator doors opened the passengers got their first feel for the local conditions. The heat and the humidity was almost like a solid wall. Baldy having been here many hundreds of times, lost no time and walked out to greet a huge spider like being. “Hi Frabbel, can you go up and check the Lines? We had some heat problems. Emerson is already taking it apart.” Lady Luna recoiled in fear and a distressed shriek came from her lips, as she saw the spider. Baldy turned annoyed. “No need to act like that, ma’am. This is Frabbel from Archa and he is our local engineer.” Luna simply ignored him and rushed on across the metal graded walkway towards the buildings of the town. Valthim behind her turning to Baldy. “I expect you to keep your monsters out of sight while she is around.” Baldy stepped closer and pointed his finger at Valthim’s nose. “She can take a bath in the swamp for all I care and you better watch your mouth or you can find other transportation.” Valthim swallowed whatever he wanted to say and made his way after the lady. Even though it is was about midday in local time, there was virtually no day light down here. The light came from pole mounted flood lights and despite the strong lights everyone and everything looked like a ghostly shape after only a few meters. Beyond the chest high metal railings was the jungle but it appeared more or less like a black wall. The atmosphere was so wet, Wilcox was soaked to the skin after only a few meters out of the Elevator. Doc Boone had slipped on his Union fleet coat, as old as it was it still worked and repelled most of the moisture. “Come on Mr. Peabody. I’ll introduce you to Amos Sanders the owner of the Thousand Molds Saloon.” “My name is Peacock, Mr. Boone but I will take advantage of your offer.” Peacock and Boone arrived at the saloon only to find most of the other passengers there as well. A man with slick black hair and a fine mustache walked past everyone and greeted Boone warmly. “Mon Ami, Doc Boone, how delightful to see you, but all my kids are fine and my dear wife is not expecting. How did you get here?” “Why? With the bus of course.” “We didn’t think the bus would come with the Old Gray Throat rising hell all around the region. Everyone who could has left.” Sprewell interrupted. “Where are the troops of this station?” Lady Luna standing somewhat lost in the guest room rushed over. “Yes where is Captain Lodyn? I was told he would be here.” The Saloon owner spread his arms. “There are no soldiers here, except the ones that came with you.” One of the locals sitting at a table of the Saloon turned. “Captain Lodyn was here. Got orders night before last to support the colonists at Bumblebee, repelling an attack there.” The Thauran noble lady looked very upset and disturbed, it seemed she was trying hard to be courageous as she turned away to sit down on an upholstered sofa by the door. Just then a young human man entered the room. He was wearing a Bioseal suit along with Terran All Terrains and set of SII TKU 09’s in a double hip holster and with a smile he approached the Ship master.” Hello Baldy?” “Hawk, what a surprise. Figured you bein’ in Benton’s by now.” “I would be, but I had a run in with a Shiss fighter, shot my ride to pieces. Barely made it here.” Wilcox stepped into the light, his TKU leveled. “Hi Mr. Hudson.” Hawk turned smoothly. “Hello Mr. Wilcox.” If the man was impressed by the TKU he didn’t show it. He smiled. “Didn’t expect you providing Federal Escort for the Bus, Mr. Wilcox.” “Figured I would run into you, somewhere along the way, Hawk. I’ll take those Oh-Nines now.” To everyone watching it seemed the stranger was contemplating drawing them instead, but at that moment the Army Captain and two of his troops in their augmented and armed flight battle suits came in. The man, Baldy had called Hawk eyed them and then unclasped his gun belt from hips and legs and held it towards Wilcox with an unreadable expression. Wilcox took the guns and said. “Mr. Hudson you are under arrest.” The ranger then pulled a pair of plastic cuffs from his leg pocket and fastened them around the mans wrists. Now with his hands tied the man said. “You haven’t won yet. Mr. Wilcox. The truth will come out and I will kill the men who murdered my father and my brothers.” After a slight pause he added.” And those who hide behind badges and sell it to the highest bidder.” “Shut up Hawk, you going back to the pen and that’s the end of it.” The Army Captain who paid little attention to the arrest, said to everyone, “The troops that were supposed to be here have been dispatched to Shallow. Since we can not reach Headquarters, I must follow orders and return to Fort Three Corners.” Baldy shruged. “Well that means as soon as the Cooling lines are fixed we are going back as well.” Sprewell stepped up and raised his voice, “I have important business in Benton’s. I purchased a fare and it is your duty to get us there. That’s why your company gets those outrages subsidies.” Then the DeNoir manager turned to the Lieutenant. “And it’s your duty, my boy, to come along with us and give us protection.” The Army Officer tried to remain polite but his tone was sharp. “It’s my duty, Mr. Sprewell, to obey orders. I’m sorry. We are the Army we are not here to protect any Will and Jones.” Doc Boone raised his finger. “Actually that is your only duty, my Son. I am a former Officer of the Fleet and all the Armed Forces exist for this very reason only...” The Army Lieutenant got angry. “I am not discussing Army business and my orders with civilians and a drunk want-to-be Officer. I got my orders to escort you to Cobalt Springs and then return and that is what I do. What the civilians do is none of my business but the Bus is a designated Post ship and you carry a dispatch of the Army and you must go to Benton’s.” Doc Boone muttered. “I might be a drunk but you have been an Officer the longest time when I make it to Benton’s. The folks in Rigo are right. What this region needs is a Fleet Base and what the Union needs is to get rid of this useless branch.” The Captain snorted while looking down his nose at Boone. “The fleet is overrated and over funded.” Then turned on his heels and stomped out with his two men right behind him. Baldy said. “The bus is going to Benton’s. The troops are at Bumblebee and maybe they’ll give us escort to Shallow from there it isn’t far to Benton’s Colony, but we won’t go anywhere tonight. We leave at 0500 and anyone is welcome to come along at their own risk.” Wilcox shoved his gun in Hawk’s back. “We will be on it, he has an appointment with the Federal Police there, but till then I will lock him up with the local Sheriff.” With a resolute shove, Wilcox shoved the cuffed man out the door. Just then and from a door marked “private,” a pretty black haired woman appeared and joined the Saloon owner looking almost like his sister. “Doc Boone, why did no one tell me you’re here. How have you been?” Doc Boone putting his hand on Peacock’s shoulder. “Let me tell you over a bowl of your gumbo and then introduce you to my new friend, Mr. Pearson.” Peacock smiled at the Saloon owner. “Peacock, my name is Peacock and I represent Thompson’s Bar Supplies.” Lady Luna still sitting on the bench looked forlorn when Valthim brought her a cup of tea. “Your excellency, why don’t you sit over there by the Air Conditioner it is much cooler there.” She actually acknowledged him for the first time. “Do we know each other from somewhere?” “I am Thauran my Lady and it is my sacred duty to see that the daughter of the Baron of Swandyr comes to no harm.” “You do know me, know my family, my father.” “I am but a humble servant.” She asked no further questions, to her it was perfectly normal to have dedicated servants. Daphne also looked a little forlorn but then made eye contact with one of the locals that were still around and smiled. The human man grinned widely and waved her over and in no time they were talking and she was giggling. --””-- Wilcox and Hawk dripped with water and sweat as they entered the office of the local law enforcement agent. A neon blue five pointed star and the illuminated word ‘Sheriff’ above the door showed them they found the right place. Wilcox however was surprised to find a blackish giant slug behind the counter. The local sheriff was a Shaill. Wilcox snarled. “Where is Melvin?” The Shaill’s voice box was modulated to a pleasant low male tone and ot said. “And good afternoon to you, Ranger Wilcox. I am the duly elected Sheriff of Cobalt Springs. My predecessor Melvin Shuster was arrested for taking bribes among other quite unlawful activities.” Wilcox sounded a little less harsh and gruff as he said. “I have arrested an escaped convict and want to place him into your jail until we can leave tomorrow.” The Shaill wiggled his feeler stalks and said. “Of course Ranger Wilcox, this makes it an official affair and I will report that you arrested Mr. Hudson without incident and that he was in good health.” Wilcox blinked and said. “What are you trying to say, Sheriff?” “That I am a law abiding mollusk, Mr. Wilcox, I can’t be bribed. No amount of Carpenters credits can make me sell out and that I expect Mr. Hudson to arrive healthy and alive at Benton’s.” Wilcox slammed his flat hand on the counter. “You be careful Mollusk. I am the Ranger in these parts and the judge at Benton’s has already convicted this man.” “Then it may come as a surprise to you when I tell you there is a real District Court at Benton’s now, with a Federal Police precinct. You know the kind using Poly analyzers and such.” Wilcox said. “Makes no difference to me. I got a clean nose and a long distinctive career. Now put that man behind force fields.” “Of course right after you have identified yourself properly and shown me your credentials. Then we fill out a report together and only then I will take temporary custody of Mr. Hudson.” Category:MrBent-Edits